Jinx's heart break
by ThiefCrusher750
Summary: Basically her story from before she arrive in a new world.


**Jinx's pain and exile.**

Chapter 1

 **I don't own league of legends or Jinx.**

In the city of Piltover a young psychotic young woman with long blue hair was causing mayhem in the streets. She had just blown up the police station again where her eternal rivals Vi and Caitlin also known to Jinx as hat-lady and fat-hands were chasing her. Her laughing echoed through the streets as she ran and avoided weapon fire and the fists of Vi. She jumped over Vi and ran into an old abandoned house.

She loved this life as an outlaw. But she was on her own now a days since she had left that gang. They had taught her some things and she enjoyed her time there but left due to all the guys hitting on her. She maybe be crazy but she wasn't desperate. If she wanted a guy she'd find one willing to deal with her and her destructive nature. None of them suited her. She refered to them as the drive you around the block and shoot you kind of guys. She held no affection for them or any man she had ever met. Well except for maybe Ekko but he wasn't her type but they were friends though she had noticed he barely tolerated her crazy behavior.

She jumped up to second floor and went into a hole in the wall where she had stashed some candy she had stolen and quickly devoured it. "Yummy i wonder if fat-hands and hat-lady are looking in the right place for me. Hmm. I think i'll get their attention!" She started giggling uncontrolably as she blew half the front of house up with Fishbones. -Jinx you really shouldn't do that you know. They'll find us.- Shut up Fishbones i'm getting bored here. I need something to do. =I wonder when i'll get summoned again. It's been to long since i've got to battle the other champions besides those two.= she thought. Pow-pow spoke up. -Let's do it girly. I'm itching to tear something up. So many rounds need to be expended. I'm hungry.- Jinx's smile only grew at Pow-pows words. "Sounds like fun. Let's see what they're doing at that nice resturant." Her giggling fit started and continued to get worse as she took off to cause trouble and destruction. Zap spoke up next. =Hey I think they got some good food there. Let's get some takeout too. But pay for it this time.= She looked at her pistol like he was crazy. "You know i don't ever pay for anything Zap. It's more fun to steal it. Oooh resturant food sounds good too." She continued to run and threw a couple of grenades at the cars that she went by. The sounds of the explosion of cars and car alarms going off just caused her to laugh harder as she started to get near the resturant. =Jinx stop this. You'll attract to much attention and i don't feel like getting scrapped today.= "Shut up Fishbones, you know we always get out of jail when we get captured." she said as she ran in front of some cars reaching the resturant in a couple more blocks. She stood in front of the place and thought -Hmm who should i use first.- Something clicked in her head and she grabbed Pow-pow and started firing laughing like she was straight out of her mind. Which she pretty much was. She opened fire with Pow-pow riddling the resturant with bullets and laughing hysterically. She then kicked in the door and stared. There was almost nobody there. She looked around and held Pow-pow against her shoulder. "Where is everyone?" The next thing she knew she was surrounded and was held down as she was cuffed by Caitlyn. The look on her face said it all. She was pouting at being caught and yelled at them to let her go as she tried to reach for Zap but found she couldn't move. She struggled against the cuffs and the people holding her down. She couldn't move and it annoyed her to no end. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed as she struggled as hard as she could but still got nowhere. "Jinx you're under arrest for assault, murder, assault with a deadly weapon, theft, fleeing and abeting, running away from the scene of a crime, destruction of public and private property, kidnapping." Jinx interuppted Caitlyn. "Blah blah blah blah" she sighed. "I've heard it all before hat-lady. Just get it over with already" Caitlyn looked at her and frowned. "Not this time Jinx. You're well leaving the city." She looked up from the ground. "What do you mean Hat-lady?" Jinx was rolled onto her back and saw that a sad look crossed had crossed Caitlyn's. Jinx looked at the faces around her holding her down and she saw ekko he smiled at her then kicked her in the head and she knew no more.

When she woke up she was on her back again and her head hurt a little. She liked some pain but headaches really weren't her thing. She tried moving her arms only to find she was still cuffed and that she was outside considering the storm clouds and the sprinkle of rain. She sighed and sat up and noticed all the people still there but she wasn't in the city. She was in a dead forest and she also saw a odd looking pit in front of her. She heard Ekko speak up "Good you're awake. We needed to have you awake to do this otherwise you'd die." She looked at him funny. "What do you mean Ekko? I can't die i'm a champion." He looked at her passively and shook his head. "You're no longer a champion Jinx and we can't have a criminal like you running wild here. So you're going to be sent away to someplace else. Where we have no idea but you won't ever be able to come back." Jinx's pink eyes started to tear up as she realized what he was saying. She was being discarded like trash and sent away from her family and everything she knew. "Why are you doing this?" He looked at her you're major trouble Jinx. We can't have you destroying everything anymore. It's too late to pay reperations so you have to go." Jinx felt herself being uncuffed and lifted off the ground by her arms. She noticed she still had her guns and went for them. She was quickly stopped by having her arms held behind her back. "See what i mean Jinx even when we are being nice you still get violent and crazy. It's time to go." She looked at him tears flowing down her eyes. He waved as she was brought before the swirling strange pool at the bottom of a deep chasm. She didn't want to go but had no choice this time. She gave him the finger before she was thrown into the chasm. As much as she loved dangerous stuff this terrified her. Her screams could be heard as she was enveloped by the mysterious swirling pool at the bottom and sent somewhere else. Where though she didn't know and she really didn't want to find out.


End file.
